Only You
by WeirdTales
Summary: Tintin has a wound on his body he isn t brave enough to tell the Captain. But Haddock will discover it and help him.
1. Chapter 1

Haddock read the paper after taking his breakfast. He let Tintin sleep a little more-the boy was a little tired after nights staying late typing on his typewriter.

He sighed. He missed the passionate nights when Tintin was only his. But the boy had his duties and he had to respect that. In fact, he was proud Tintin was so mature in such a young age. Tintin noticed that and promised the Captain he would compensate him once his duty was done.

He heard footsteps. The young man appeared in the dinning room.

"Morning" Tintin murmured and gave a chaste kiss on Haddock´s lips. He took a seat and the Captain noticed he flinched and moaned when he sat down.

"Tintin? Are you all right?"

"Hu…yes…It´s just my back,I spent almost all nights on a chair."

"Oh…I can give you a massage after the breakfast."

"It´s ok. No need for that."

Haddock frowned. Oh well. Hopefully that phase would pass.

Tintin ate slowly. The Captain can´t help but notice he didn´t take the habitual pleasure at the meal. He was too silent as well.

"You have to take a break, my angel. It´s not healthy what you´re doing."

"Someone have to do it."

To Haddock´s astonishment, Tintin rose from his seat, leaving the breakfast almost intact.

"I have an appointment. I´ll be back soon."

"But…Blistering Barnacles, you eat nothing! You cannot work so much and feed himself poorly!"

"I don´t have the time…oh!"

Haddock wrapped him in his arms tightly. He kissed his cheek.

"I don´t like to see you like that, my muffin. Promise me you will not seat before your typewriter and rest a little instead…please."

Tintin bit his lip. He was neglecting the Captain, who was always there to him. Damn be his work. But also…that pain he had since yesterday. It was too humiliating…how could he explain that to him? He felt he _had_ to…after all it could affect their sexual life…but for some reason he hadn´t the courage.

He kissed the elder man. A true kiss. His Captain deserved it. Their tongues battled each other for some minutes.

"It will be soon. I promise."

When the front door slammed behind Tintin, Haddock went upstairs. He was looking for the magazine he left in their room.

"I have to pee" he muttered to himself.

He entered the bathroom adjacent to their room and relieved himself. He was looking around when noticed something.

No, it could not be….

It was a baby wipe. He looked at this closely.

It had blood stains.


	2. Chapter 2

Haddock didn´t care for the magazine anymore. He needed a drink. Back to the dinner room he took two cups of whiskey. He posed the cup over the table and took a deep breath.

The Captain took a seat and passed his hand through his hair.

Since Tintin wasn´t a woman there´s only a reason that blood was there.

He was wounded. And in a very delicate part of his body…

He knew it because Tintin liked to use baby wipes to clean himself after after using the privy. Haddock laughed at it but at the same time he thought it was cute. Tintin heard it was softer and less aggressive than the toilet paper. He recalled now the painful way he sat at table.

If they had had any sex for the last two weeks, the Captain would think it would be due to penetration trauma.

He sighed. If they were just friends he could understand why Tintin hid it from him. But they had an established relationship for more than half and a year already. Hell, they knew each others body and minds more than enough to trust and tell any issue that could come upon them.

Maybe Tintin feared he could feel disgusted or upset by more an impediment to have sex, let alone the work. But no way he would get angry at his little angel. Besides…

He has a ass too, blistering barnacles! (LOL!) Tintin had been exclusive bottom until now but there was a first time to everything.

Now where was his little and cute rascal?

As if his thoughts were heard, the front door slammed. The footsteps went to the stairs that led to their room.

"Tintin?"

"Er…oh Captain. You´re there. Hu…I have to go upstairs, see you soon."

"Tintin, come here. Now."

The boy paled but obeyed. Once he entered the dinning room the Captain hugged him tightly and kissed him.

"Captain…"

"We need to talk, Tintin."


	3. Chapter 3

Tintin stayed nervously in front of the Captain. That last one knew very well why he didn´t seat like he used to do…

"What is it, Captain?"

Haddock rose from his chair and walked toward him. His arms went around Tintin while he placed a kiss on his rosy check. The Captain whispered on his ear.

"How was your appointment?"

"Quite well…thanks."

"Good."

Haddock took a deep breath.

"So, Tintin…will you tell me what´s happening exactly with you?"

"What? I don´t underst…"

"Tintin…I don´t like you hide things from me. I have no secrets from you and I liked you trust me the same way I trust you."

The boy just stared at him, his eyes now showing fear.

"Tell me, Tintin…honestly. Are you injured?"

Tintin bit his lip and looked at his shoes.

"I…"

He struggled with himself for some seconds. Then he lifted his head. His dark eyes glistened with tears. Tintin threw himself at the older man, hugging him tightly and hid his face in the blue sweater. His body shook with sobs.

The Captain was taken by surprise. He expected anything but that reaction. Maybe he was too harsh to the boy? Tintin´s tears were his biggest weakness and he felt terrible when he was responsible for them. He hugged the boy back.

"Tintin…my little pudding, no need to cry…" (me and the silly nicknames)

"I´m so sorry, Captain…I disappointed you…and left you alone…"

" There…there…shhh…"

Haddock felt Tintin was releasing not only the pain he should be suffering but also all the tension and the stress from his work. This made him felt worst than before. The last thing Tintin needed was hard words and reprimands. The fact the young man rarely cried was proof enough he had had enough. The Captain passed his hand on his hair in a soothing way. The sobs decreased and Tintin sniffed. Haddock lifted his head and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Better?"

Tintin just nodded in affirmation, still sniffing. Warm lips touched his in a chaste kiss.

Haddock sighed. Maybe he had to be the one to pull it.

"Tintin…I asked you if you´re injured…because I saw a bloody wipe. I was concerned…"

Tintin opened his eyes wide. His lips tremebled.

"No…Tintin please don´t cry again. I just want to know what´s up with you. Please."

Tintin sucked hard.

"I…we… I…oh…this is shameful…"

"Tintin…"

The Captain caressed his face.

"I don´t know exactly what is this, Captain…it´s just painful…and then it bleed…"

Haddock nodded, urging him to continue.

"It was after I use the bathroom." Tintin blushed madly.

"Since when?"

"Two days ago."

"Two days? And you did nothing about it? Thundering Typhoons, these things can be dangerous, Tintin!"

Tintin bit his lip again.

"Sorry…I didn´t have the courage…I felt shame.."

"Yes lad, that shame sometimes brings people to dead. You see the news and you know very well what I´m talking about."

He paused.

"I don´t want to lose you because you felt shame, Tintin…"

"Captain…do you think...this is…you know…_cancer_?"

"I hope not, my dear." Haddock hugged him. "You need to see a doctor."

"A doctor? But, Captain, he will have to examine me…"

"Of course, Tintin. How can he know exactly what you have?"

"Because…it means he will see my…"

Tintin hid his face in his hands.

"Nobody ever saw me naked. Only you."

"Tintin, this is for your only good. You´re suffering,my muffin. I can´t see you like this."

Tintin hid his head in the Captain´s chest.

"I´m afraid, Captain."


	4. Chapter 4

Tintin leaned over the examination table, naked from waist down. He heard the doctor wearing the examination gloves behind him and mentally prepared himself for what would happen. Being like this with a complete unknown was too much for him. He preferred to be alone, he was afraid the Captain´s presence could make people think "things" but now he regretted his decision. Tintin knew Haddock was expecting him outside the doctor office but it wasn´t the same thing.

"Very well, Mr. Tintin. Let´s start with the examination. Try to relax, ok?"

Without waiting for response, the doctor spread gently his buttocks. The boy felt the blood rise to his face. God, how humiliating!

"Hum...what we have here?"

A gloved finger rubbed the delicate skin of his opening.

_Ouch!..._er...sorry doctor...

"It´s all right, is natural I had hurt you. You have an anal fissure. A tear in the anus."

"Oh...?"

"I have to examine more deeply. To see how deep is the fissure, you know. I warn you, it will be painful."

"Fine. Go ahead, doctor."

Tintin pursed his lips, waiting for the next pain assault. He felt instead the cool sensation of petroleum jelly being pressed against his anus, so gently he just felt a little pain this time.

"I´ll begin, Mr. Tintin."

It was like a burning knife was entering on him. He thought his first time with the Captain was the worst pain he ever suffered. Now he knew it was nothing compared with that. Tintin tried to contain himself, biting his arm. He didn´t want to make such a scene.

Finally the finger was removed. His inner walls throbbed painfully.

"Done. You can dress now."

The doctor sat behind his desk, writing something. Tintin pulled his plus-fours up and turned timidly.

"Don´t worry young man, this is not serious. You just have to treat it carefully and pay special attention to you alimentation."

Tintin blushed. He was forced to tell the doctor the problem he was having lately…he knew it was a consequence of being so absorbed in his article he didn´t even feed himself like he used to, with healthy meals.

The doctor gave him the prescription.

"Apply it three times a day. It will be uncomfortable the first days but it will cure the fissure."

"I see. Thanks, doctor."

Tintin left the office, sighing with relief. The Captain rose from his seat once he saw him.

"It´s just an anal fissure, don´t worry Captain." the boy answered the silent question in Haddock´s eyes."

The Captain hugged him.

"Thank God it´s nothing serious, Tintin. But a fissure…how do you did that?"

The blood rose again to Tintin´s cheeks.

"Well…I was not eating any fiber lately, you know."

Haddock shook his head in disapprobation.

"I expected more from you, Tintin. You always had a healthy lifestyle. Don´t say me it was your work the reason of that…"

"Maybe I was too consumed by that, yes."

The Captain sighed.

"I will take a look on you, my boy. I will not ask you to stop your work but you´ll have to take a break at last. Will you do it for me, Tintin?"

The boy smiled and he would have kiss him if they weren´t in public.

"Don´t worry, Captain. I will take care of myself."


	5. Chapter 5

Tintin woke up contently, feeling the warmth of the blankets around him. He felt relaxed as he was not in weeks. It was a good decision, seeing a doctor. Now he could breath. Painful,yes, but at least nothing serious.

He thanked the fact the Captain had seen the bloody wipe and pulled it. How would he stand it without the love and support of Haddock?

Talking on him…

He wasn´t in the bed by his side. It was quite common, though, Haddock awakening before him the last weeks.

His thoughts were interrupted by the Captain entering with a tray with breakfast.

"Oh you´re awake." He smiled and put the tray in a small desk, going next to the bed. He caressed Tintin´s hair and kissed him tenderly in the lips.

"How´s my siren doing?"

The youth put his arms around Haddock neck.

"Very well. You were right. Now I´m not anxious anymore."

The Captain kissed his forehead.

"I´ve told you so. Now all we have to do is treating that pretty ass of yours."

Tintin sat in the bed, his back against the fluffy pillows. Haddock put the tray over his lap. The boy looked at the bowl and the cup with prune juice

"But…Captain, this is disgusting!"

"Don´t be so childish, Tintin…"

"That´s fine with the juice but fiber cereals? It has no taste at all!"

"Tintin, I thought you liked healthy food. Besides you really have to eat it!"

"Yes, but as long as it has good taste along being healthy!"

The Captain sighed.

"I will have to force it on your moth, I see…"

"Fine, fine! But I will leave that…thing, once I get better!"

And Tintin grabbed the spoon, eating with effort.


End file.
